The project is directed to studying the effect of certain drugs with antiplatelet activity upon mortality in dogs in which coronary occlusion was induced by means of balloon-tipped catheter. Parameters analyzed during the process were used to determine cardiovascular functions, as well as extent of myocardial damage, in terms of electrolyte content and electric activity of the myocardial cell. Further, the project is directed to identifying, in the experimental animal, causes that influence mortality in this particular model and how this is affected by the above-mentioned pharmacologic intervention. An additional aspect of the study is to determine prospectively, the effects of chronic cardiovascular disease (diabetes) upon various clotting parameters in appropriate animal models, i.e., dogs rendered chronic diabetics.